plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato Mine/Gallery
This is the gallery for Potato Mine. ''Plants vs. Zombies Potato-Mine.gif|Animated Potato Mine Potato Mine.png|Potato Mine's Suburban Almanac entry MV5.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version PotatoMineSeedPacket.png|Potato Mine seed packet in PC version Potato Mine Seed.jpg|Potato Mine seed packet in iPad version SeedPotatoDS.png|Potato Mine's DS Seedpacket PotatoMineSeedPacket.PNG|Potato Mine seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ZombieAndPotatoMine.png|A Zombie about to be exploded by a Potato Mine in the DS Version Potato_Mine_Animated_DS_upscaled.gif|An animated Potato Mine in the DS version PotatoMineExplode.png|A Potato Mine blowing up in the DS version Potatoexplosion.PNG|A Potato Mine blowing up Thatsnothowapotworkssillypotato.png|Armed Potato Mine in a Flower Pot (Note the dirt hanging off the Flower Pot) UnarmedPotatoMine.png|Unarmed Potato Mine UnarmedPotatoMineDS.png|DS unarmed Potato Mine Spudow!.png|SPUDOW! achievement HD_DS_Potato_Mine.png|An armed DS Potato Mine SteamSPUDOW.png|Steam icon for SPUDOW achievement SPUDOW! New.png|Another version of SPUDOW! Potato mines.png|Normal and Imitater Potato Mines, armed and unarmed YouGotaPotatoMine.png|The player got a Potato Mine Potato Online.png|Online Almanac entry PotatoMineTrailer.png|A Potato Mine in the trailer Cardboard Potato Mine vs. Imp.png|Cardboard Potato Mine with Imp Chomper-and-potato-concepts.png|A concept art for Potato Mine and Chomper ImitaterPotato.PNG|Armed Imitater Potato Mine Pump-Potato M.png|Potato Mine in Pumpkin IPump-Potato M.png|Potato Mine in Imitater Pumpkin PotatoMine body.png|Potato Mine Body PotatoMine eyes.png|The eyes PotatoMine mashed.png|The "mashed potatoes" PotatoMine light1.png|Potato Mine's light PotatoMine light2.png|The light when lit ImitaterPotatoMineSeedPacket.png|Imitater Potato Mine seed packet in the PC version leftfacepotito(glowing).png|A left-facing Potato Mine in Zen Garden smallpotato.png|A small Potato Mine in Zen Garden medpotato.png|A medium-sized Potato Mine in Zen Garden Player got Potato Mine in Java version..png|Player got Potato Mine in Java version PotatoMineJavaPacket.png|Its seed packet PotatoMineHD.png|Potato Mine's Artwork Transparent potato mine.gif|Animated potato mine (transparent background) PotatoMineDSI.png|Potato Mine DSI (note the red light is on) Plants vs. Zombies 2 Potato Mine Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Potato Mine Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Getting Potato Nibe.png|Potato Mine unlocked PvZ2 Potato Mine.jpg|Potato Mine's artwork Potato Mine HD.png|HD Potato Mine Potato Mine(Halloween).png|HD Potato Mine with costume PotatoMinePvZ2SeedPacket.png|Potato Mine seed packet Potato Mine Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Imitater Potato Mine Boosted Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Boosted Imitater Potato Mine Potatoboost.jpg|Potato Mine's boost packet potatomine6.8.1.jpg|Seed Packet from piñata, with a Bombard-mint Plant family tag Potatocard.jpg|Potato Mine's Endless Zone card Potato Mine Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Potato Mine Eyes Card.png|Endless Zone card with second costume Potatojpgmineunarmed2.jpg|An unarmed Potato Mine PotatoMinearmed2.jpg|An armed Potato Mine SPUDOW2.jpg|A Potato Mine blowing up Potototototootototototototota.png|Potato Mine using its Plant Food ability EndangeredPotatoMine.PNG|An endangered Potato Mine Potato Mine being watered.gif|Potato Mine being watered (animated) PVZIAT Potatomine Watered.gif|Potato Mine with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Basic Zombies about to step on a Potato Mine.jpg|Potato Mines in Five Days of Feastivus, about to explode zombies Spudow! new.png|SPUDOW! achievement Potato Mine destroying all of the Tombstones around him.png|A Potato Mine destroying all of the tombstones around it (fixed in the 3.5.1 update) Costumesad.png|Potato Mine in an advertisement for the costumes shop Potato Mine on Gold.png|Potato Mine on a Gold Tile Potato Mine on Gold2.png|Unarmed Potato Mine on a Gold Tile ATLASES PLANTPOTATOMINE 1536 00 PTX.png|Potato Mine's sprites IMG 0949-1-.PNG|A Potato Mine on Pirate Seas water (glitch) GrayPotatoMine.jpg|Grayed-out Potato Mine sbs9g.gif|Plant Food (animated) PPMineAndPMine.jpeg|Potato Mine with Primal Potato Mine FrozenPMine.jpeg|Frozen Potato Mine Potatomine animated beta.gif|Idle (animated) SPUDOW!2.PNG|A Zombie being blown up by Potato Mine WW Day 6.png|A lot of Potato Mines (in Last Stand setup) PM-PPM seed packets.jpeg|Potato Mine's seed packet alongside Primal Potato Mine's PotatoMineLevelUp.jpg|Potato Mine's animation when it is ready to level up LandWarAd.jpg|Potato Mine in an advertisement of Land War Epic Quest PotatoMineField.jpg|A lawn full of Potato Mines PotatoMinesonWaterandPlanks.jpg|Potato Mines on water and plank (glitch) PotatoMineLevel10.jpg|Potato Mine reaching Level 10 BlastberryPotatomine.jpg|Potato Mine on Blastberry Vine PotatoMineArenaAvatar.png|Potato Mine Arena avatar Chinese version Getting Potato Mine Costume.png|Getting Potato Mine's costume Potato Mine Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX85.jpg|Upgrade system NEWPotatoMinePuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Potato Mine Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Potato3d.png|Potato Mine in the ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kongfu World trailer PotatoMineSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) IMG_20180523_232940_023.jpg|The Chinese version of SPUDOW! Old Potato Mine Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PotatoPacket.png|Seed packet Miscellaneous 15CM-6-Plants-vs-Zombies-Potato-Mine-plush-toy-Doll-Game-Figure-Statue-Baby-Toy-for.jpg|Potato Mine plush DiggerZombieandPotatoMineFigures.jpg|Potato Mine and Digger Zombie figures Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-font-b-Potato-b.jpg|Potato Mine toy